Mi doctor es un sádico?
by Lin Zu
Summary: Fran acepta tomar un dulce de Ken, pero no sabe lo que le viene después de haber tomado aquel dulce... mal summary, entren y lean XDD one-shot


Mi doctor es un sádico?

Una mañana como todas las "normales" en Namimori, un chico de un hermoso cabello color aguamarina, junto con sus resplandecientes ojos del mismo color que su cabellera, su piel morena y con expresión monótona; estaba sentado en su puesto correspondiente, observando toda la naturaleza por medio de la ventana abierta. El ambiente era muy tranquilo hasta que, uno de sus amigos, Ken Joshima, se había acercado a él.

- oi, Fran, ¡encontré un nuevo dulce-byan! ¡Pruébalo!. Fran no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlo, para luego fijar su mirada en la funda de caramelos que llevaba en sus manos.

- lo siento sempai, pero no soy adicto a los dulces como usted ~.- respondió con simpleza el menor, sacando un libro de manga shojo que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio (xD).

-demo Fran, ¡tienes que probarlos! .- insistió su mayor, el menor negaba y negaba hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y acepto la "oferta" de Ken, examinó el dulce que ahora tenía en sus manos, no se veía tan mal, se veía muy simpático y atrayente, pensó el peli-verde, termino de examinarlo, y se lo llevo a su boca con mucha delicadeza.- ¡trágalo de una vez y no seas muy delicado byan!-exigió Ken dándole un pequeño pero fuerte golpe en la espalda del menor, pero…eso ocasionó que Fran mordiese duro al caramelo que se encontraba en su boca y que este (Fran) callera al piso por el dolor que le ocasionó a su muela.-ahggg.- exclamó un adolorido Fran.

-VOIII , ¡¿Fran, que te paso?.- grito desde un extremo un chico de larga cabellera color blanca y expresión sumamente fastidiada

-ora, ora, Squalo, no ves que a Fran-chan le dio dolor de muelas~ .-respondió uno con gafas grandes color negro de sol y un rockero cabello color verde.

-tss basuras, no sirven para nada ¬¬ .- intervino otro de mirada fulminante, que estaba al otro extremo del salón mientras tomaba en media clase.

-el que se atreva a dañar la paz en Namimori,¡kamikorosu! .- advirtió cierto oji-gris, sacando sus tonfas.

-kufufufu…no es necesario, Hibari Kyoya, no hay que ser inteligente para decirlo, solo…llévenlo donde Chrome-chan para que sea atendido en su consultorio.-ofreció el recién llegado profesor Mukuro Rokudo.

-pero maestro…estoy b-bi, aghhh.- no termino de completar la frase el pequeño estudiante por su dolor.

-a mi no me engañas, pequeño mocoso, kufufufu ve ahora.-sentenció el peli-índigo

El menor no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a su maestro, y se fue corriendo por la puerta para llegar lo más rápido a la enfermería del instituto. Al llegar se encontró con una linda chica de cabello corto color morado-azul en forma de piña, ojos violetas resplandecientes, piel blanca y tersa que era cubierta por un uniforme de enfermera color morado.

- bienvenido ^^.- saludo la chica a Fran con mucho nerviosismo y respeto a la vez, que hasta sus mejillas tornaron de un leve sonrojo.

- este…tengo dolor de muelas y está sangrando mucho, podrías ayudarme, ¿C-Chrome-sensei? Ahggg.-pregunto semi-agonizando el chico de ojos aguamarina.

-c-claro.-respondió aun nerviosa la chica, esta hizo que el alumno se acueste en una camilla, le puso una servilleta en el pecho para por si acaso y empezó a revisarle tranquilamente, hasta que…un una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos color verdes-grises, con una piel blanca y sumamente suave que era adornada por un uniforme rosado de enfermera.

-¡Chrome-chan! ¡Daemon necesita de tu ayuda! ¡Apúrate!.-exigió con total apuro la peli-rosado, pero se dio cuenta de que Chrome también estaba ocupada y se le había ocurrido una idea.- nee, Chrome-chan, puedo llamar a tu suplente si quieres, dicen que siempre la pasa libre y ahora de verdad necesitamos ayuda.- sugirió esta vez Bianchi a su compañera de trabajo.

- es-está bien, l-llámalo, p-por favor.-pidió la oji-morado a su amiga, mientras la otra sacaba su teléfono para llamar al suplente de Chrome.

- oi ven aquí rápido, ¡¿o no queras ser despedido, verdad? ¡No! Nada de "shishishi, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana" en este instante… ¡o tu corona desaparecerá!.

Fue la última amenaza que hizo Bianchi antes de colgar el celular y coger a la más pequeña del brazo semi –arrastrándola hacia la puerta y la no gran sorpresa fue que se encontraron con el suplente, que solo era un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos tapados por sus dorados cabellos, una sonrisa de gato Cheshire, llevaba una camiseta de magas largas color morado con franjas de color negro, lucía unos pantalones negros con botas blancas hasta las rodillas y por último, encima de su camiseta, llevaba puesta su bata de doctor.

- shishishi, ni se te ocurra tocar mi corona, escorpión venenoso ~ .- advirtió el peli-rubio con una sádica sonrisa , sacando una de sus cuchillas y poniéndola enfrente de Bianchi.- cállate y haz tu trabajo, Belphegore .-ordeno fijando bien su mirada en el doctor suplente enfrente de ella.

El anestesiado Fran al escuchar aquel nombre, se le erizo un poco la piel, por que habían rumores que el suplente de Chrome era un completo demente y sádico, que disfrutaba de ver la sangre regada por todos lados…eso hacía que su angustia aumentara poco a poco, no quería ser una de sus víctimas, no, eso no, haría lo que mejor pudiera para huir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

-debo…de irme…-fue bajándose de su camilla hasta que sintió una presencia enfrente suyo, se quedaron observando (en este caso, solo Fran xD) por unos minutos, el ambiente se volvía más tenso cada vez que el mayor ampliaba su macabra sonrisa, Belphegor sacó 4 de sus preciadas cuchillas, como vio a su paciente agonizando y tratando de escapar de sus manos, este lo volvió a acostar en la camilla, colocando dos chuchillas en los extremos de la camiseta de Fran y otras dos en las muñequeras de su camisa blanca de Namimori, sí, eso impacto mucho a Fran, no tenía un bien presentimiento de todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y que estaba por suceder en aquel consultorio.

-así que usted es el doctor que me atenderá? .-pregunto el pequeño, rompiendo el silencio que había en aquel cuarto.

-sí, ¿y eso qué niño? shishishi-dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-hmmm...¿está seguro que no se equivoco de vocación?~-

-...¿ha? que quieres decir niño rana?-pregunto este confundido.

-es que cuando te vi entrar pensé que eras Freddy Kruger ... mmm pero también te pareces al gato Cheshire... ¿serás un alíen?

-se me va acabar la poca paciencia que tengo froogi ushishi.-amenazó el doctor de ojos tapados a su indefenso paciente.-ahora de gerooo~.-sentenció mostrando una de sus cuchillas cerca de la boca de Fran en vez de una de las lupitas que generalmente se usan para revisar la boca.-

- ¿¡q-que crees que haces? Ahgg.-pregunto horrorizado el estudiante al casi sentir esa filuda hoja a inicio de su mandíbula.

-shishi solo hago este trabajo a mi estilo.-y prosiguió acercando mas y mas aquella cuchilla e hizo un pequeño corte en su labio inferior

-¡suéltame!.-ordenó el más pequeño, pero cada vez se sentía más y más mareado, que hasta perdía sus fuerzas.

-tranquilo shishishi…todo estará bien si no haces nada, ranita ~.-ofreció el de cabellos rubios a su paciente, yendo por una jeringuilla, con dosis de sedante.-no sentirás nada…shishishi.-dijo inyectándole de una manera un tanto brusca ya no en su boca, si no es su brazo, aquella dosis de sueños.-Bel-sempai…usted…no…zzz.-el peli-verde quedo completamente soñado, sin más que hacer, quedo rendido, el mayor de la sala no perdió nada de tiempo y empezó a desvestirlo pieza por pieza.- shishishi…hace tiempo que no encontraba a alguien interesante, aparte de esa Mammon ~ (o no sé si es chico XD).

Horas después…

-gezz …me duele la cabeza y mis caderas están peor…pero…a mi muela la siento mejor… ¿¡y ese maniático de Bel-sempai?.-exclamó y preguntó muy alterado el muchacho de ojos verdes-aguamarina, notando que estaba solo, aun en la camilla y lo peor…desnudo y con cortadas…

-¡Fran-chan! ¿¡Ya despertaste?.-preguntó Chrome desde su escritorio

-S-si…pero, ¿qué paso?.-respondió colocándose una mano en la cabeza en señal de dolor.

-nada en especial, solamente que…cuando regrese, mi suplente había dejado una nota un tanto extraña…

FLASH BACK

Iba entrando a mi consultorio para ver cómo iba el dolor de muelas de Fran, pero…solo está el estudiante arropado con una manta y al lado de él en una mesita, se encontraba una pequeña nota que decía:

"shishishi, ya hice mi trabajo, será mejor que me paguen, un príncipe no hace las cosas de gratis, ¿verdad?"

Atte Belphegore"

Revisé a mi paciente y note que estaba completamente dormido por la anestesia, lo raro es que no tenía ropa, pero lucía extrañamente sonriente en sus sueños.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso…fue lo que paso…-respondió una nerviosa pero sonrojada Chrome.

-maldito sempai…-susurro Fran dándose cuenta de lo que su doctor le había hecho a él, pero…lo único bueno era que ya no le dolía su muela…que especie de truco había utilizado su sempai para curarle demasiado rápido, eso sí, no quería descubrir cómo.

Fran volvió completamente curado a su respectiva aula de estudio, pero más que curado, sonrojado.

-¡Fran!.-gritaron todos menos Mukuro (que solo volteo a verle), Xanxus y Hibari. El menor no le hizo caso y se volvió a sentar en su puesto, sacando su manga Shojo para ponérselo a leer.

-kufufufu…así que esa es tu respuesta "niño rana"…ya entiendo todo.-fue lo último que susurro Mukuro para seguir su clase, mientras que el resto quedaba mirando con una cara de no haber entendido que era lo que estaba pasando con Fran en aquel día.

Y así el chico de cabellos verdosos llamado Fran se prometió no probar un solo dulce duro, porque ya sabía las consecuencias que iban a ocurrir.

Review? :3

Tomates? XD


End file.
